verdad o reto:gakuen alice,shugo chara,soul eater,ppgz y rrbz
by Angel of Death and darness
Summary: 2 despreocupados e inexpresivos, una alegre e infantil,una demonio deseosa de sangre, todos estos son presentadores de un programa de verdades y retos a gakuen alice , shugo chara, soul eater, ppgz y rrbz. dejen sus preguntas y retos en los comentarios y con gusto las van a hacer o responder
1. Chapter 1

**este es mi primer fic asi que tengan paciencia**

en un estudio en colombia:

 **scarlett:** donde carajo están los chicos- dice inexpresivamente una chica con el cabello azabache con rayos azul rey y ojos rojo carmesí traía una blusa de tirantes azul oscuro, una chaleco negro, unos jens negros ajustados y botas negras de cuero con una bincha de estrellas negras, un collar que decías JIGOKU en rojo sangre y aretes de estrella, solo traía delineador de pestañas

 **?:** tranquila dark esta dormido en su camerino-dice infantil mente una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azul cielo traia un vestido amarillo a la mitad del muslo, una chaqueta blanca y botas blancas una bincha blanca con un moñito, un collar de cadena dorada y nos aretes de perlas blancas, tenia brillo labial rosa palido y sombra dorada que hacia que destacaran sus ojos

 **scarlett:** pero luz ya vamos a empezar el programa- dice con el mismo tono se va a buscarlos

 **luz:** que vas a hacer- dice deteniendo la del brazo con vos preocupada

 **scarlett:** voy a despertarlos- dice con una sonrisa diabólica

y asi se fue a despertarlos primero fue con dark

en el camerino:

la chica entra en el camerino y ve a un chico recostado un sofá dormido de cabello negro no se le podían ver los ojos traía una camiseta negra que decía EVIL escrito con sangre, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jens negros con cadenas y nos tenis negros con rojo con un arete en forma de carabela en la oreja izquierda.

scarlett cogio un baso de agua que encontro que el espejo y se lo derramo a dark haciendo que despertara de golpe rebelando unos preciosos ojos zafiro

 **dark:** porque vamos a empieza que 5 minutos sécate- dice lanzandole una toalla y salio

 **dark:** puta scarlett- dijo con enojo mientras se secaba la cara

 **scarlett:** TE ESCUCHE MALDITO-grita desde afuera haciendo que a dark le de un escalofrió

y con esto scarlett salio del camerino de dark dirigiéndose al de cami

en el camerino de yami:

scarlett entra y ve a una chica sentada en una silla dormida con la cabeza en el espejo tenia el cabello negro con un copete tapando su ojo derecho traia una blusa de tirantes negra,un chaleco fuzsia, nos shors del mismo color unas pantymedias negras y unas botas con cordones negras con un collar de cadenas plateadas, solo traia delinedor

scarlett cojio unas bengalas las ensendio y cuando empezaron a explotar yami se levanto de golpe por el ruido rebelando unos ojos fizsia

 **yami:** CARAJO QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO SCARLETT-grito yami asustada con la mano en la zona del corazon como si tuviera una ataque cardiaco

 **scarlett:** te desperte porque empezamos en 5 minutos- dijo tranquilamete mirando a yami aburrida y salio

 **yami:** VETE AL CARAJO SCARLETT-grito yami muy enojada

entonces dark y yami salieron de sus camerinos y mataron a scarlett con la mirada mientra que ella ni le afecto

 **director:** empezamos en

1

2

3

4

YA

 **scarlett:** hola soy scarlett la presentadora y conmigo estas-dice con su tipico tono

 **luz:** HOLA GENT BONITA YO SOY LUZ-dijo algremente

 **yami:** yo soy yami soy la encargada de las torturas si los participantes no quieren cumplir los retos- dijo terminando con una sonrisa maquiavela muy tipica en ella

 **dark:** yo soy dark-dijo para despues sacar un libro llamado COMO TORTURAR VOL.5

 **scarlett:** y este nuestro programa llamado VERDAD O RETO conoscamos a los participantes denle la bienvenida a los de gakuen alice-dice y en eso salen de una bolsa anti-alice por si acaso

 **n,m,h,r,t,ms,y,a,k,kz:** hola/holiwis/hm/que hago aqui/saqueme de aqui- dicen todos **(en mi fic mikan va a ser como natsume y todavia no son novios).**

 **scarlett:** ahora los de soul eater- dice y salen de una bolsa

 **m,s,bs,t,k,p,l:** hola/que onda/ que hago aqui- dicen todos

 **scarlett:** los de shugo chara-dice y salen de una bolsa

 **a,i,t,k,u,y,kr,r,n:** hola/como estan/que hago aqui-dicen todos

 **scarlett:** y por ultimo no menos importantes las ppgz y rrbz y los villanos-dice y salen de una bolsa anti-poderes

 **ppgz,rrbz,v:** hola/ AYUDA ME SECUESTRARON/holiwis- dicen todos

 **luz:** eso seria todo por hoy mandes sus preguntas y retos en los comentarios-dice inocentemente

 **scarlett:** no hagan su tarea

 **yami:** desovedescan a sus mamis

 **dark:** y puteen a todo el mundo

 **todos:** chaos hasta la proxima-despidieron todos y se apago la camara

 **para los que no entendieron la iniciales aqui se los aclaro**

 **gakuen alice estan:**

 **mikan, natsume, hotaru, ruka, tsubasa, misaki, yuka, azumi, kazumi y kouji**

 **soul eater estan:**

 **maka, soul,blackstar, tsubaki, kid, patty y liz**

 **shugo chara estan con sus charas:**

 **amu, ikuto, tadase, kukai, utau, yaya, kairi, rima y nagijiko**

 **hasta la proxima dejen comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**este es mi primer fic asi que tengan paciencia**

en un estudio en colombia:

 **scarlett:** donde carajo están los chicos- dice inexpresivamente una chica con el cabello azabache con rayos azul rey y ojos rojo carmesí traía una blusa de tirantes azul oscuro, una chaleco negro, unos jens negros ajustados y botas negras de cuero con una bincha de estrellas negras, un collar que decías JIGOKU en rojo sangre y aretes de estrella, solo traía delineador de pestañas

 **?:** tranquila dark esta dormido en su camerino-dice infantil mente una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azul cielo traia un vestido amarillo a la mitad del muslo, una chaqueta blanca y botas blancas una bincha blanca con un moñito, un collar de cadena dorada y nos aretes de perlas blancas, tenia brillo labial rosa palido y sombra dorada que hacia que destacaran sus ojos

 **scarlett:** pero luz ya vamos a empezar el programa- dice con el mismo tono se va a buscarlos

 **luz:** que vas a hacer- dice deteniendo la del brazo con vos preocupada

 **scarlett:** voy a despertarlos- dice con una sonrisa diabólica

y asi se fue a despertarlos primero fue con dark

en el camerino:

la chica entra en el camerino y ve a un chico recostado un sofá dormido de cabello negro no se le podían ver los ojos traía una camiseta negra que decía EVIL escrito con sangre, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jens negros con cadenas y nos tenis negros con rojo con un arete en forma de carabela en la oreja izquierda.

scarlett cogio un baso de agua que encontro que el espejo y se lo derramo a dark haciendo que despertara de golpe rebelando unos preciosos ojos zafiro

 **dark:** porque vamos a empieza que 5 minutos sécate- dice lanzandole una toalla y salio

 **dark:** puta scarlett- dijo con enojo mientras se secaba la cara

 **scarlett:** TE ESCUCHE MALDITO-grita desde afuera haciendo que a dark le de un escalofrió

y con esto scarlett salio del camerino de dark dirigiéndose al de cami

en el camerino de yami:

scarlett entra y ve a una chica sentada en una silla dormida con la cabeza en el espejo tenia el cabello negro con un copete tapando su ojo derecho traia una blusa de tirantes negra,un chaleco fuzsia, nos shors del mismo color unas pantymedias negras y unas botas con cordones negras con un collar de cadenas plateadas, solo traia delinedor

scarlett cojio unas bengalas las ensendio y cuando empezaron a explotar yami se levanto de golpe por el ruido rebelando unos ojos fizsia

 **yami:** CARAJO QUIERES MATARME DEL SUSTO SCARLETT-grito yami asustada con la mano en la zona del corazon como si tuviera una ataque cardiaco

 **scarlett:** te desperte porque empezamos en 5 minutos- dijo tranquilamete mirando a yami aburrida y salio

 **yami:** VETE AL CARAJO SCARLETT-grito yami muy enojada

entonces dark y yami salieron de sus camerinos y mataron a scarlett con la mirada mientra que ella ni le afecto

 **director:** empezamos en

1

2

3

4

YA

 **scarlett:** hola soy scarlett la presentadora y conmigo estas-dice con su tipico tono

 **luz:** HOLA GENT BONITA YO SOY LUZ-dijo algremente

 **yami:** yo soy yami soy la encargada de las torturas si los participantes no quieren cumplir los retos- dijo terminando con una sonrisa maquiavela muy tipica en ella

 **dark:** yo soy dark-dijo para despues sacar un libro llamado COMO TORTURAR VOL.5

 **scarlett:** y este nuestro programa llamado VERDAD O RETO conoscamos a los participantes denle la bienvenida a los de gakuen alice-dice y en eso salen de una bolsa anti-alice por si acaso

 **n,m,h,r,t,ms,y,a,k,kz:** hola/holiwis/hm/que hago aqui/saqueme de aqui- dicen todos **(en mi fic mikan va a ser como natsume y todavia no son novios).**

 **scarlett:** ahora los de soul eater- dice y salen de una bolsa

 **m,s,bs,t,k,p,l:** hola/que onda/ que hago aqui- dicen todos

 **scarlett:** los de shugo chara-dice y salen de una bolsa

 **a,i,t,k,u,y,kr,r,n:** hola/como estan/que hago aqui-dicen todos

 **scarlett:** y por ultimo no menos importantes las ppgz y rrbz y los villanos-dice y salen de una bolsa anti-poderes

 **ppgz,rrbz,v:** hola/ AYUDA ME SECUESTRARON/holiwis- dicen todos

 **luz:** eso seria todo por hoy mandes sus preguntas y retos en los comentarios-dice inocentemente

 **scarlett:** no hagan su tarea

 **yami:** desovedescan a sus mamis

 **dark:** y puteen a todo el mundo

 **todos:** chaos hasta la proxima-despidieron todos y se apago la camara

 **para los que no entendieron la iniciales aqui se los aclaro**

 **gakuen alice estan:**

 **mikan, natsume, hotaru, ruka, tsubasa, misaki, yuka, azumi, kazumi y kouji**

 **soul eater estan:**

 **maka, soul,blackstar, tsubaki, kid, patty y liz**

 **shugo chara estan con sus charas:**

 **amu, ikuto, tadase, kukai, utau, yaya, kairi, rima y nagijiko**

 **hasta la proxima dejen comentarios**


End file.
